dark pasts
by makachan557
Summary: the sanzo party meets 3 girls (4 comes later) and they fall in love, but the girls are not at all what they seem, there pasts are all dark, but then, when they learn J's past, goku starts to remember his, how will they all take this, will sanzo party say that they like the girls, or will they watch then leave there lives... summarry sucks. sanzoXoc, hakkaiXoc, gokuXoc and gojyoXoc.
1. Chapter 1

**makachan557: hello, my friend and me one day were having a sleepover, and we ended up cosplaying as three new people that joined the sanzo party.**  
**warning: we were really tired at the time, so some stuff might not make sense.**  
**animefan20000: hope you enjoy! :D now can i have some marshmellows?**  
**makachan557: [facepalm] yes, hope you enjoy. [for my friend, some of it wont exactually be the same as when we did the sleepover, because I cant say are names, but, you'll know who's who, ok. I also forgot what happened in most of it.]**

_chapter 1: meeting the crazys!_

**Gojyo:** shut up you stewped monkey!

**Goku:** I'm not a monkey!

**Sanzo: _[anoyyed, shots gun]_** shut up!

**Hakkai:** Sanzo, dont go shooting in a restraunt, your bringing attention to us**_ [sweatdrop]_**

**Goku:** yeah! **_[meat buns are put in front of him]_** food!

**Gojyo:** hey, look at those hot chicks** {A/N: sadly, this is true, this is what he would say to any women}**

**Hakkai:** stay, were trying to keep a low profile.

**Sanzo:** were not doing a great job either

**Goku: _[face stuffed with food]_** the-com-ng-ov-he-.

**Hakkai:** what was that Goku?

**Goku: _[points at three girls walking twords there table outside]_**

**Gojyo:** time to do my magic.

**Sonzo,Hakkai,&Goku: _[sweatdrop]_**

**Gojyo:** what? **_[changes face expression when the three girls walk over]_** hello, your all quite butifull.

**M:** please give me my matches back, please! **_[notices Gojyo]_** cool! your hair reminds me of fire!

**J&S: _[face palm]_**

**Sanzo:** what brings you here?

**J:** none of your business!

**_[everyone stops and stares]_**

**Sanzo:** what did you just say?**_ [angry mark appears]_**

**J:** I said. none. of. your. business.

**S:** calm it J, we dont need you to get into anymore fights.

**Hakkai:** sorry about that, there more nicer then they seem.

**S:** its ok, M, J, lets go, we shouldnt be bugging them anyways**_ [gives a death stare]_**

**J&M:** ok.

**J:** cya later boys

**Sanzo:** who was that?

**Goku:** wernt you listening, her names J, and I'm guessing she's around your age **{A/N: for you info, I am not 23, or 22, I am 12!}**

**Hakkai:** I like the blond one, she's nice and quite...

**Gojyo:** Hakkai's got a crush...

**Hakkai:** if you value your life, shut up, I will kill you**_ [smiles while saying that]_**

**Goku:** Hakkai, your scaring me...

**makachan557: and thats ware its going to end for now, please trust me with this, it will get way better, trust me.**  
**info on characters:**

**J: 22, has lots of secrets, and very rude at points, acts wierd when past is asked, has pitch black hair, and very dark brown eyes, almost black.**  
**M: 17, loves fire and marshmellows, very hyper, gets sad when past is brought up, has light brown, or blond, hair, has a very light chocolate brown eyes.**  
**S: 21, can calm J down, knows a little bit about J's past, has a special connection with M, has blonde hair, and greenish blueish eyes.**  
**A: 21, dont know much about her, dissapeared awhile ago, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes.**  
**the Sanzo party:**

**Sanzo: 23, has a gun, is a priest, wants to revenge his masters death, travels with deamons, blonde hair, and violet eyes.**  
**Gojyo: 22, pervert, falls for any woman, mom tried to kill him, he is part deamon, has crimsion eyes and hair.**  
**Hakkai: 22, nice one there, fell in love once, and she ended up dying, he was turned into a deamon, has black hair, and dark brown eyes.**  
**Goku: 18, loves food, doesnt remember his past, has a special connection with sanzo, has brown hair, and golden eyes, loves his cape.**

**Hakkai&Goku: get really scarry when in there deamon form.**

**makachan557: and theres some info about the characters, and for the sanzo party for people who have no clue what this is [hint hint]**  
**so I hope you enjoyed, all I ask is for at least some reviews, so R&R!**

**I almost forgot, I dont own saiyuki, if I did, there would be more girls besides 2.**

**makachan557 out, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**makachan557: here's the 2nd chapter! :D Sanzo: get on with the story!**  
**makachan557: what? you want to see your crush again?**  
**Sanzo: [points gun at makachan557]**  
**makachan557: O_O! ok ok, enjoy the story!**

_Ch. 2 mystery?_

**Gojyo: **dang it, why do they have to come and attack at a time like this?!** [pant]**

**Hakkai: **I don't know? were just lucky?

**Sanzo: **this is so boring, why cant they think of doing something better then this!

**Goku:** this is actually fun!

**Gojyo: **yeah** [pant] **right!

**Goku:** what? you tired?

**Gojyo:** no! of course not!

**Sanzo:** both of you shut up!

**J: **need any help?

**Sanzo: **what are you doing here?

**J: **nothing you need to know! and your welcome for trying to be nice!

**Gojyo: **what's a beautiful girl doing here?

**J: **got separated.

**Goku:** J! watch out!

**J: **what? [gets attacked by a demon, falls off roof] what the hell!

**demon: **nice job, we got one down, seven to go.

**Hakkai: **what do you mean seven left to go? [knocks out a demon]

**J: [sits up laughing] **that hurt.

**demon: **what?! she should be dead!

**J: **I don't die that easily** [pops up from behind the leader and takes him out for the count]**

**Hakkai, Gojyo, Sanzo, &Goku: **what's going on here!

**S: **stop! don't kill him!

**M: **please!

**J:** fine. **[walks over to M&S]**

**Sanzo:** **[grabs J's arm]** you have explaining to do.

**J:** no I don't** [notices gun, and steals it from Sanzo]** this is so cool!

**Sanzo:** hey that's mine!

**J: [pays no attention, and walks away with Sanzo's gun]**

**Sanzo:** HEY!

**M:** this is going to take awhile.

**Goku:** hey, what's that your holding?

**M:** marshmallows!

**Goku:** what that?

**M:** try some** [hands Goku a packet of marshmallows, and starts to walk away with him to the hotel, following J & Sanzo]**

**S:** and there gone, ugh, just as long as M doesn't find matches, we should be fine.

**Hakkai:** why, what happened when she does have matches?

**S:** you'll learn soon enough...

**Hakkai:** since there heading to the hotel, you want to follow? **[blushes a little]**

**S:** uh, sure **[blushes]**

**Gojyo:** come on love birds, lets go **[walk to hotel, having Hakkai & S following]**

**[HOTEL/INN]**

**Sanzo:** give me back my gun!

**J:** no, not in till I figure out how it works.

**Hakkai:** so, what's the history of you 3?

**S:** not much, were just battle partners, or travel companions, whatever way you see it.

**Hakkai**: oh, ok. how did you guys meet?

**S:** ... **[distant look appears on face]**

**Hakkai:** you don't have to tell me, I was just asking.

**S:** ok, I'm going to go make something to eat, would you like to help me?** [blushes]**

**Hakkai:** sure, I would love to. **[smiles at S]**

**[S & Hakkai leave to the kitchen]**

**M:** food!

**Goku:** hey, can I ask you a question?

**M:** sure, ask away.

**Goku:** how did you meet the others?

**M:** ...** [a tear falls down face]**

**Goku:** d-did I say something wrong!?

**M:** no, it just brings many happy/sad memories.

**Goku: **oh, ok...hey, do you have anymore of these marshmallows?

**M: **of course!** [hands Goku another bag of marshmallows]**

**Goku: **thanks!

**[in kitchen with Hakkai & S]**

**Hakkai: **so, can you tell me a little about yourself?

**S:** ...when I was younger I would travel with my mom & dad, we were always so happy...untill...one day, we came to a deserted village and was attacked by a demon that killed my parents, the demon was just about ready to kill me, but they stopped, I looked up at them, and saw loneliness in there eyes, that person is still regretting what they did, I wish...I wish I could help them.** [starts to cry]**

**Hakkai: **don't cry.** [gives S a hug] **I'm sorry, if I would have know that it would have pained you, I wouldn't have asked.

**S: **its not your fault, I should have been stronger.** [blushes]**

**Hakkai: **so anyways, can you tell me M's past?

**S: **hers is very close to mine, but she lived in that deserted village, she was the last one out of her family to survive, and the reason why is by some curse that was put on her.

**Hakkai: **oh, can you tell me about J's past?** [lets go of S and goes back to cutting up vegetables]**

**S: **I...don't know her past, she was always quite, and what we did get out of her was only her name and favorite food.** [starts to get the table ready]**

**Hakkai:** oh.

**S: **there's one more that once traveled with us.

**Hakkai: **who?

**S: **her names A, she disappeared after she learned J's secret.

**Hakkai: **what's her...

**S: **before you continue, I don't know J's secret.

**Hakkai: **ok.

**S: **you like to ask questions, don't you?

**Hakkai: **what makes you think that?!

**S: **because your denying it, and since we entered the kitchen, you asked me a lot of question, so now its my turn, what connection do you have with the others, and what is your past?

**Hakkai: **there just friends, or companions, maybe even family.

**S: **that's sweet, I wish I could still see my family.** [cuts finger] **OW!

**Hakkai: **lets tend to that, and while we do that, I'll answer that question for you.

**S: **ok** [sits down in chair and Hakkai takes my hand]**

**Hakkai:** I was once human, and I fell in love once, and she ended up being killed by demons, the last demon I killed turned me into a demon myself, so now I have to have a limiter to protect everyone around me** [shows S earrings, which is my limiter]**

**S:** just like what A had to ware, though, hers was a necklace.

**Hakkai: **that means A was a demon?!

**S: **yeah, were traveling with 2 demons, though, 1 of them left, so now were traveling with 1 demon.

**Hakkai: **who is this other demon?

**S:** ...I'm going to tell the others that food is ready.** [quickly walks out of the room]**

**[AFTER DINNER]**

**Gojyo: **that's a strange way to act towards such a simple question.

**Hakkai:** yeah** [sees Goyjo's black eye] **what happened?

**Gojyo:** that girl J, she might be pretty, but that girl has a mean streak, I tried to make a move on her, and she punched me in the face and started to shoot Sanzo's gun at me, almost hitting me 5 times, it took everyone there to get her too stop!

**Hakkai: [laughing] **that's what you get for making a move on Sanzo's girl.** [laughing starts to calm down]**

**Gojyo: **did you learn anything from her?

**Hakkai: **that one of the girls here is also a demon, and that there's a 4th member, who's a demon.

**Gojyo: **ok, anything useful to figure out who the demon is?

**Hakkai: **not that she has told me, but I can tell that she knows, I can also tell that her past story, has something to do with one of them as the demon, so, keep an eye out for someone who's eyes show nothing, no feelings.

**Gojyo: **ok, I'll let Sanzo and Goku know.** [walks to the bedroom that the guys are sharing]**

**[A FEW MINUTES LATER]**

**Hakkai: **I know your there J

**J: **nice, normally I would have gotten away with spying on people.

**Hakkai:** your the secretive one.

**J:** yeah, so, what's wrong having secrets?

**Hakkai:** nothing** [looks at J's eyes and she moves her eyes]**

**J: **if your looking for the demon, then come over to the next village, you'll find her there, j-just get ready to fight, were going to leave in the morning...hopefully, you will survive, I've never seen M & S smile this match.** [walks out of the kitchen and heads to the girls bedroom]**

**Hakkai: **I don't like the way she was talking, acting like we were going to die.** [looks up above the door and finds the words_ 'you can't die!'_ carved into the wall] **what the hell?! I think its time for me to head to bed.** [walks over to the boys bedroom and goes to bed]**

**[RANDOM PERSON]**

**A: **so, S knows that I'm still alive, I wonder how M is handling my suppose 'death', I know that J wouldn't really care whether if I was alive or not, the same old heartless J** [chuckles] **maybe I should pay them and the Sanzo party a visit, it'll freak out M & S, give me a chance to steal the scripture, and to let all the emotions out of J, this will be the perfect plan to get J to show her true nature.

**demon: **so all we have to do is distract the people so your able to get the scripture?

**A: **yeah, pretty much, just get J angry, and she'll do the rest, use her weakness against her.

**demon: **and what's that?

**A:** that she is useless, and couldn't even protect the people she cares about.

**demon: **got it, well be in the next village waiting.** [leaves]**

**A: **J, you really need to stop being a easy target, and return to ware you belong...after all, your the reason this all happened** [chuckles]**...

**makachan557: is A really evil? will J be completing A's plan? or will she make it fall apart? well, your going to have to wait for the next chapter, well, hope you enjoyed, and here's a fast character info:**

**S: human, knows how to cook.**  
**M: human, loves marshmallows.**  
**J: demon, secretive & doesn't talk much, a major thief.**  
**A: demon, don't know if she's evil or good.**

**Sanzo: human, priest, has a gun.**  
**Hakkai: demon, knows how to cook, acts like a mother.**  
**Goku: demon, loves food, and cant remember his past.**  
**Gojyo: human or demon, I forgot, pervert.**

**and that's it R&R :D**

**makachan557 out, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Makachan557: hello, welcome to chapter 3! I really should not be typing tonight, but I can't help it, I'm so board sitting infront of the computer and just staring.**

**Goku: how come in the story your less talkative, yet when it comes to the beginning, you wont shut up? **

**Makachan557: I really have nothing to say...so hope you enjoy, and sorry for the weird opening! :D**

**chapter 3: J, your a demon?!**

**[MORNING]**

**Goku: [comes running into the room]** there **[pant]** gone!

**Hakkai: **what do you mean there gone **[remembers what happened last night]**

**[FLASH BACK]**

_**Hakkai: "I know your there J"**_

_**J: nice, normally I would have gotten away on spying on people"**_

_**Hakkai: your the secretive one**_

_**J: yeah, so, whats wrong with having secrets?**_

_**Hakkai: nothing [looks at J's eyes and she looks away]**_

_**J: if your looking for the demon, then come to the next village you'll find her there, j-just get ready to fight, were going to leave in the morning...hopefully, you will survive, I've never seen M&S smile this much [walks out of the kitchen and heads to the girls bedroom]**_

**[END OF FLASH BACK]**

**Sanzo: **its not like we know ware they are, and if we do find them, they probably wont want anything to do with us.

**Goyjo: **is Sanzo missing his crush?

**Sanzo: [shoots at Goyjo]** shut up, you idiot!

**Hakkai:** I think I know ware they are

**Goku: **really?! How, none of then talked to us last night?

**Sanzo: **let me guess, you talked to J last night, and she told you some stuff that is bugging you?

**Hakkai: **yeah, how did you know?

**Sanzo: ** you talk in your sleep, anyways, tell us ware they are!

**Hakkai: **...ok, they went to the next village over. **{A/N: going west}**

**Goku:** then lets go! **[runs out of hotel/inn room and hops into jeep {Hikaru, I think} and waits for the slowpokes]**

**Goyjo: ** I haven't seen the monkey this happy going west

**Sanzo:** he also didn't say that he wanted food this morning...

**Hakkai: **seems like Goku found something, or someone more important than that. **[walks out of the room and sits down in the drivers seat]**

**Goyjo:** looks like Hakkai isn't the only one who has a crush **[walks out of room, smoking a cigarette]**

**{A/N: kids, and teens who are reading this, smoking is bad for you, it will give you cancer, or even worse, death.}**

**Sanzo:** hopefully there ok, I don't know how we'll be able to handle more people that we care about dying in our life again.

**[TIME SKIP]**

**Hakkai: **were here **[drives halfway through the abandoned town]**

**Sanzo:** you sure, it looks plain to me

**Goku:** are those blood stains?

**Hakkai: **what?! **[Hakkai stops the car and look at the wall that Goku is pointing at]** yeah, and its fresh...

**S:** J! Stop! Stop killing!

**M:** please stop...stop!

J: shut [pant] up [pant] you** [pant] **know** [pant]** nothing!** [kills demon in 1 blow]**

**Goyjo: ** what the hell is going on here?!

**S&M: **what are you doing here?! Leave, leave immediately!

**Goku:** no. let us help, how did this happen anyway?

**S:** that demon over there mentioned something about her not being able to protect someone, her limiter came off, and she went berserk, started to kill the demons that are here.

**Goyjo: ** that helps us in a way, so whats the problem with her killing them?

**M: [looks down too ground]** she's the reason why this village, my home, is abandoned, she...she killed them all, and she's not even conscious of the fact!** [looks up with tears streaming down her face]**

**Sanzo:** why isn't she conscious of the fact?

**S:** she can't stand the sight of blood, but, when her limiter breaks, blood has become her new best friend.** [pushes up glasses]**

**J: [starts to laugh creepily]** want to play?** [looks at everyone]**

**Goku:** Wh-whats happening?

**S:** she's gone, there's so sanity left in her...

**M:** what does that mean for us?

**Hakkai:** it means, were screwed.

**J:** time to die!

**Makachan557: and evil will end this chapter here.**

**Goku: why!**

**Sanzo: bi...**

**makachan557: don't you dare!**

**Hakkai: makachan557 does not own saiuyki, and never will.**

**Makachan557: why are you guys so mean to me? [goes to corner]**

**Goyjo: nice job guys, you broke her...it'll be fine makachan557.**

**Makachan557: shut up and let me sulk.**

**Sanzo: nice one.**

**Hakkai&Goku: well, hope you enjoyed, in till next time.**

**Makachan557 out, peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Makachan557: hello, and welcome to ch. 4! :D**

**Goku: is this going to take long?**

**Makachan557: if you shut up, then no, it wont.**

**Goku: your mean!**

**Makachan557: good then...anyways, hope you enjoy, and R&R, it will make me upload faster, or contact animefan20000, and she will hunt my down and give me a hug.**

**Goku: seriously! Get on with the story!**

**Makachan557: I can make you die in this story if you don't shut up!**

**Goku: ...ok**

**makachan557: ok, well, hope you enjoy.**

_Chapter 4: Goku!_

**J:** time to die!

**Hakkai: **watch out!** [jumps out of the way, dragging S with him]**

**Goku:** M!** [grabs M's hand and starts to run]**

**M:** w-what are you doing?!** [blushes, and starts to run also]**

**Goku:** we cant have you getting hurt now, can we?

**M:** don't worry, when I was younger, I was forced to kill people, I think this is just the way the heavens punish people...** [tears start to form on eyes]**

**Goku:** please don't cry, were far enough away that know one should get hurt, can you tell me more? If you don't mind?** [wipes off tear from M's face]**

**M:** no I don't, when I was younger, I was kidnapped by a doctor...he made me do horrible things to people, even to my own brother.

**Goku:** do you know the doctor's name?** [brings M closer]**

**M:** yeah, from what I can remember...Dr...Dr. Ni Jianyi, I think

**Goku:** you need to stay away from him as much as possible, he's a crazy bastard who will do anything to get what he wants.** [looks straight into M's eyes]**

**M:** ok, I think we should start moving now, J could find us any moment.

**J:** i've already found you** [attacks Goku in the back and he goes flying into a building] **now, lets have some more fun you weakling.

**{A/N: put on the song seven nation army about now}**

**Goku:** stay away from her!** [hits J with weapon]**

**M:** Goku...please don't...she'll...she'll kill you!** [tears fall down face]**

**Goku:** no, I'm not stopping, I'm going to protect you, because, I really like you M.** [blushes]**

**J: **you wont win** [kicks Goku in the stomach and he coughs out blood]** I always win.

**Goku:** I wont let you beat me that easily! Its time for you to meet for defeat!** [attacks J with weapon and knocks her into a tree]** you wont always win so easy

**J:** you underestimate me so much, you think your all high and mighty because you can't remember your past, your just like me, know one can trust us, were loners, we always will, Goku...**[shoots Goku through the stomach]** if only you weren't so blind

**[everyone else appears just in time to see Goku getting shot]**

**M:** No...no...no...NO! GOKU!

**Everyone:** Goku...why?

**Goku:** I'm not as dumb as you think, i've been through worse then this.** [stands up, using the staff for support]**

**J:** you can barley even stand, and yet, your still going to face me, how interesting, here.** [tosses Goku a health packet]** need you at your full strength in order for you to beat me.

**Goku:** fine** [drinks out of the little bottle that he took out of the case]**

**J:** you ready?** [smirks]**

**Goku:** yeah, are you ready to be defeated?

**J:** good luck with that...

**[TIME SKIP]**

**J:** I win** [points gun directly in the middle of Goku's forehead, having him pinned against the wall]**

**Goku:** please don't do this...J

_**J:** help me Goku,I cant control myself, stop me!_

**Goku:** J...

**J:** die...** [shoots Goku]**

**makachan557: well, its late, so here's my chapter, I have to go to bed now, or I'll be getting in trouble by my mom [like she even notices]**

**Goku: you said I wasn't going to die!**

**makachan557: shut up. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and R&R**

**Goku: bu**

**makachan557: bye!**

**Makachan557 out, piece! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Makachan557: hello! Welcome to chapter 5! :D**

**Goku: is this going to take long?**

**Makachan557: not today, I'm still tired from yesterday.**

**Goku: oh, then can I do the disclaimer?**

**Makachan557: sure, and while you do that, I'm gonna take a nap [falls asleep on keyboard] **

**Goku: ok, makachan55 does not own saiyuki, and never will, well, hope you enjoy, while I try to wake up makachan557...**

_chapter 5: stop!_

**everyone: **GOKU!

**Goku:** ack! **[coughs up blood]** that** [pant]** hurt, J...**[collapses to the ground]**

**M:** why Goku? Why?** [runs over to Goku and notices the the wound was in his side]** she...she missed? She never missed before...

**Goku:** she missed on purpose...

**M:** stop talking, let me help** [puts hand over the wound and heals it]**

**Goku:** I didn't know you had magic...

**M:** there's a lot you don't know about us...there done, you should be fine for now.

**A:** your ruining all my fun!

**Sanzo: **who are you?

**S:** A, when has this, ever been a stupid game!** [takes out knife and attacks A with it]**

**A:** its always been a game, every since J's killing spree

**J:** how about I kill you right now A.** [attacks A from behind and she goes flying to the ground]** I'll always win, even if that means I have to cheat.** [jumps off of the roof ware A was sitting and lands close to her]**

**A:** idiot.** [trips J, takes her gun and shoots M in the leg]**

**Sanzo:** thats not very nice you stupid brat

**A:** you have no say, J did it twice to your friend over there** [smirks]**

**J:** …** [Goku stands back up]**

**Hakkai:** yeah, thats true, but, the only difference is that you have control, she doesn't.

**A:** shut up!** [shoots at the Sanzo party, then at S]** you don't know who has control and who doesn't!

**Goyjo: **is everyone all right?

**Sanzo:** that girl sucks at aiming.

**Hakkai:** yeah, but she still got us with the bullet.

**S:** J, s-stop her** [collapses to the ground unconscious]**

**Hakkai: **S!

**J:** I know what to do...**[attacks Goku while whispering into his ear**_ 'take off your limiter, thats the only way she can be beat' _**as he falls back down to the ground from the impact]**

**M: [screams]**

**Goku:** M!

**A:** this is the most fun i've had in awhile** [does a evil laugh]**

**Sanzo:** hey you! Pick on someone your own size!** [points gun at A]**

**Goyjo:** yeah** [pulls out shakujou {staff with crescent-shape blade} and points it at A, mockingly]**

**A:** too easy** [throws M at Goyjo and knocks him off balance]**

**M:** sorry.

**Goyjo:** no problem, just one favor you can do for me.

**M:** oh, what is it?

**Goyjo:** can you get off of me?

**M:** sorry** [gets off of Goyjo]**

**J:** …** [bangs shadow over her eyes]**

**Sanzo:** die! **[shoots at A while J jumps up and attacks her also]**

**A:** don't mess with me when I'm angry** [grabs J by the hair and throws her at Sanzo, making the bullet go through her, and making him lose his balance]**

**J:** so-rry** [collapses because of blood loss]**

**Sanzo:** J? J?! Wake up.** [shakes J's shoulder]** dam it! Wake up!

**A:** ha ha ha! And you said that you would always win!

**Goku:** stop hurting all my friends!** [attacks A with nyoi-bo {a magical staff}]**

**A:** like this** [shoots Sanzo in the right shoulder, smirking]**

**Goku:** …**[limiter starts to crack] {A/N: type in on YouTube 'saiyuki Goku without his limiter'}**

**A:** what the hell is going on?** [backs up a bit]**

**M:** I'm scared, whats going on?

**Goyjo:** that idiot! What's going on through his head!

**A:** I don't really care what form your in, I'll still take you down.** [smirks at Goku, they then start to battle]**

**Hakkai:** we should get the girls out of here, its not safe.

**M:** one of you should stay here, so Goku doesn't hurt himself, and I can walk perfectly fine.

**Sanzo:** ok, Goyjo. Stay here and keep on eye on the monkey!** [picks up J bridle style while Hakkai does the same with S and starts to run, M following close behind, limping]**

**M:** you better be ok, both of you

**[everyone hears someone scream in pain and stop to look back and see a sight that was very horrifying...]**

**makachan557: and thats ware I'm going to end it, hope you enjoyed! R&R!**

**Makachan557 out, peace!**

**And for pewdiepie fans, brofist!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Makachan557: hello! Welcome to...chapter 6? I think.**

**Goku: long intro again?**

**Makachan557: not today...too tired, though, I would like to apologize if this chapter is really short, its just that I don't have any idea's...and if its wrote differently then the other chapter...so, enjoy [yawn]**

_chapter 6: battle!_

**Goku's POV:**

I saw Sanzo and Hakkai running off carrying a limp S&J, M following behind, she turned her head around and we made eye contact, tears were streaming down her face, and fear was showed in her bright brown eyes, mixed with anger at A.

"pay attention to you enemy!' A yelled, coming at me with her claws, I dodged easily, a crazed smile appearing on my face, I was having fun with this, A attacked me again, this time, I didn't dodge, I grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her back, and slammed her to the ground.

"hahaha, to easy, you need to become more of a challenge if you want to live." I laughted, strange memories filling my head, A sat up, throwing up blood in the process.

"why?" A asked I looked at her confused as she continued to ask me the question.

"why? Why are you letting me live?" A asked again, looking at me with emotionless eyes, the rest happened in a flash, A was up and dashing at me, her hand going through my stomach, coughing up blood, the strange memories suddenly stoped, I felt relieved, but then pain shot through out my body as A ripped her hand out of my stomach, I fell to my knees, my eyes feeling heavy, I was now forcing myself awake, but to no avail, I fell to the ground, my head hitting a rock, and falling into unconscious...

**A's POV: **

I can feel the warmness of blood on my hands, the teenage boy lying infront of me, dying ever so slowly. A smile forming on my face, thats when I heard him.

"you let most of them escape A, I'm really disappointed" professer Ni Jianyi sighted, shaking his head back and forth, looking down to the ground.

"I'm sorry, its just that he got on my nerves." I quickly said, scarred about what the professer might do, he wasn't a very stable person, he's not afraid to throw someone's life away for something so useless.

"excuses" Ni said, looking up at me with the crazed look in his eyes, I took one step back when I felt something cold on my neck, looking down I saw the limiter I so missed, thats when my eyes felt heavy, I fell backwards, only to be caught by Ni. The lasts words I herd scared me.

"I'm going to have fun with you A" Ni laughted.

I lost conscious...

**makachan557: and thats how its going to end, and for the readers that are reading this and thinking perverted thoughts, well, you need to get a life!**

**Hakkai: makachan557, shouldn't you be in bed?**

**Makachan557: [screams] get out of my room! I'm going to bed now! ok!**

**Goyjo: why wasn't I in this chapter?**

**makachan557: your coming in the next one...now...GET OUT OF MY ROOM SO I CAN GO TO BED!**

**Goku: your as grumpy as Sanzo! Well, anyways R&R! :D**

**makachan557: thats it! [runs after Goku trying to strangle him] **

**makachan557 out, peace!/brofist!**


End file.
